Użytkownik:Mika444/Animé Digimon/DM001
Legenda Głosy - Narrator - Mikayla - Renamon - Palmon - Dorulumon Mikayli - Tagiru - Stingmon - Dorulumon Tagiru - Roxy - Lalamon - Terriermon - Tajemniczy chłopak Znaczenie czcionek * Kursywa - Oznacza myśli * pogrubienie - To nacisk na dane słowo * '' Pogrubiona kursywa '' - Oznacza czytanie czegoś lub cytowanie * Mniejszy tekst - To szept Muzyka * Butter-fly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCMgx7T-QcI * One Vision http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbGjxdyRdOI Treść Czołówka - To tutaj.. - Pomyślała różowo włosa dziewczyna wychodząca z samolotu. - Eh.. Gdzie ta Roxy! Miała tu na mnie czekać! - Oburzyła się po czym zobaczyła znajomego Terriermona, który patrzył na Mike. Z fiołkowo fioletowego urządzenia wyskoczyła Renamon, a Digikrólik zaczął przytulać się do niej. - Renamon, Renamon, Renamon!! Moja pani was szuka!! - Nas czy ciebie? - Zapytała lisica. - Noooo... Najpierw czekała na ciebie, potem poszedłem sobie po lody, potem uciekłem wściekłemu lodziarzowi, potem przyszedłem tu, a ty tu stałaś. - Powiedział z anielskim spokojem. - Czyli ciebie... - Skomentowała. - Lepiej chodźmy ją znaleźć.. - Dziewczyna nie musiała daleko szukać. Już wychodząc z lotniska zobaczyły Roxy, która płaciła lodziarzowi za zniszczony wózek. - - Nic nie mówiłeś o zniszczonym wózku! - - Tak samo jak nie mówiłem, że skończyły się lody bakaliowe. Są za to futerkowe! Były kiedyś czekoladowe.... - Serio, nie wiem jak Roxy z tobą wytrzymuje.. - Gdy tylko Roxy się odwróciła nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na Terriermona. Szczęśliwa pobiegła w stronę Mikayli. - MIKA! Przepraszam! - Cześć! Za? - Za to, że nie podeszłam po ciebie, znaczy jak tylko Terriermon uciekł.. - Zauważyła Digimona w ramionach dziewczyny. - Tyy...! Mówiłam ci tysiąc razy! - Króliczek zaczął płakać, a załamana trenerka poddała się, bo wiedziała że nie da rady ukarać płaczącego słodziaka. - Więc tak wytrzymuje! - Pomyślała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna. - Zmieńmy temat, jak tam w Kanto? - A jak ma być? Dużo trenerów, Digimonów, konkursów. - Podobno w drodze do Azurii ma być jakiś festiwal! Może będzie szansa na wstążkę. - Powiedział głosik z Digivoice Roxy. - Lalamon! - Ucieszyła się. - Dawno cię nie widziałam! - Tak, więc kierujemy się do Azurii, a jak u ciebie? - Po staremu, Palmon nadal nie ewoluowała, ale JA się tym nie przejmuje. Ona ma tylko mały kompleks... - JA NIE MAM KOMPLEKSÓW, TYLKO JESTEM CIEKAWA JAK TO JEST! - Krzyknęła. - Ja obecnie idę do Marmorii, walczyć o odznakę. W ogóle słyszałam, że Tagiru też tu będzie, widziałaś go? - Zanim Roxy zdążyła coś powiedzieć chłopak właśnie wyskoczył zza krzaków, a za nim Dorulumon - Wiaaaać!!!! - Wrzasnął łapiąc czapkę, która właśnie spadła mu z głowy. - Co mu jest? - Zaraz po tym rój Flymonów wyleciał z nad korony drzew. - Czy on zawsze musi w coś się wpakować?! Renamon Diamentowy Sztorm! - Digimon posłusznie użył ataku. Została tylko połowa. - Patamon! Powietrzny Strzał! - Mały stworek wypuścił z ust serię powietrznych kul, które dobiły pozostałe Flymony. - Heh, cieszcie się, że tu byłem! Ciekawe co by było gdyby nie ja.. - Gdyby nie ty to by nas nie zaatakowały! - Mów co chcesz... A w ogóle to cześć! Chciałem złapać jakiegoś Kunemona, ale cały rój się na mnie rzucił! - Nic dziwnego.. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Jak tam twoje Digimony? - Świetnie! Ostatnio to nawet.. - Podczas gdy przyjaciele wymieniali się przeżyciami, obserwuje ich jakiś chłopak o szarych włosach i czarnym stroju. - Więc tu się ukrywasz.. Ojciec będzie szczęśliwy. - powiedział dalej podsłuchując. - Więc łowca hę? - Ta, a co? - No bo wiesz, łowca jest zwykle silny i szybki, a ty... - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - A niic.. Tylko w ostatniej walce przegrałeś z moją Dorulumon... - Zwykły fart! - Wtrącił się Digimon - Fart, taaa... Piesek chce rewanżu? - JAK JA CIĘ... !! - Czyli walka? - Też mi pytanie! Tylko ja chcę przetestować Stingmona ok? - Hm? Jak chcesz.. Palmon! - Nareszcie! - Powiedziała ucieszona - Stingmon Proszę, każdy tylko nie gimnastyczka! - Digimon wyszedł ze smugi światła. - Ole! Hola señorita! - Miało być "prawię każdy" - Pomyślał załamany - Palmon ewoluuj! - Palmon zaczyna świecić i rosnąć światło zaczyna gasnąć, a na oczach Tagiru, Roxi i Mikayli pojawia się Togemon - Togemon centro cios - Espera un minuto! Co to ma być?! - Stingmon stara się unikać ataków, ale jednak zostaje trafiony. - Kokosowy cios! - Stingmon cudem uniknął ataków. - Kłujący Finish! - Un momento! Ja nie uderzę tej señority - ŻE CO?! - Co tam się dzieje?! - Nic! - Chiku Chiku Bam Bam!! - ¿Qué? - Stingmon nie dał rady uniknąć ciosu i padł na łopatki. Po ocknięciu się zobaczył Tagiru. Hiszpański podrywacz podczas walki! Znowu!! - Heh.. Niczego się nie nauczyłeś! - Zadrwiła. - A mów se co chcesz, lubię patrzeć na miny tych, którym dałem wygrać! - Musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć. - Gadasz jak m.. jakaś matka! - Chłopak spojrzał w ziemię. Nastała krępująca cisza - To jak podróżujemy razem? - Wszyscy zgodnie się zgodzili. Renamon popatrzyła się na drzewo za nią, ale potem znowu dołączyła do Miki i przyjaciół. Za drzewem był chłopak, z jakimś nieznanym Digimonem. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć kim jest chłopak obejrzyjcie następny odcinek! Debiuty Ludzi *Mikayla *Roxy *Tagiru *Yuu Digimonów *Renamon *Palmon *Togemon *Dorulumon *Terriermon *Lalamon *Patamon *Stingmon *Flymon Wystąpili Ludzie *Mikayla *Roxy *Tagiru *Yuu Digimony *Renamon Mikayli *Palmon Mikayli *Dorulumon Mikayli *Terriermon Roxy *Lalamon Roxy *Patamon Tagiru *Dorulumon Tagiru *Stingmon Tagiru *Flymon (Dziki) Galeria plik:Mika po wylądowaniu.png |Rys. 1 plik:Terriermon pokazuje się.jpg| Rys. 2 plik:Terr przeprasza.jpg| Rys. 3 plik:Flymon atakuje.jpg| Rys. 4 plik:Stingmon w walce.png|Rys. 5 plik:Togemon evoluuje.JPG| Rys. 6 plik:Yuu za drzewem.jpg| Rys. 7